


Nothing You Don't Know

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Ice Creams, M/M, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Wall Sex, fuckboys, it is entirely consentual, protective behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Luke and Gerard enjoy some downtime.





	Nothing You Don't Know

Luke swung Gerard's arm loosely as they walked, cone of ice cream in the other; topped with caramel sauce. Gerard's Luke-free hand held his own cone- although his was chocolate. They were walking along the beach; enjoying the warm weather. “This is a good day.” Gerard spoke, glancing at his partner briefly, before turning his attention back to his ice cream. “It is. Anything you wanna do with the rest of it?” Luke ran his tongue over the caramel sauce; solidified now that it was sitting on ice cream. Gerard could think of something he wanted to do. Luke looked at him and rolled his eyes “Other than me.” Gerard let out a hum, pretending to think “In that case, no.” Luke laughed at him, nudging him with his arm. “Perv” he muttered, smile on his face as he let go of Gerard's hand in favour of leaning against his shoulder. Gerard put his arm around him, still enjoying his cone. “I love you.” Gerard looked to his partner- his words were genuine and simple. They’d both said it enough now that there didn’t need to be a speech attached to it. The fact by itself was enough. “So much.” Luke finished Gerard's sentence, and gave him a peck on the cheek as they walked slowly along the sand. 

 

In Gerard's opinion ice cream never lasted long enough, and it wasn’t long before they were finished. “wait.” Gerard stopped walking abruptly, and it took Luke a moment to register it; he paused and turned to his partner, brow raised “What?” Gerard slid his hands around his waist, pulling his partner to him and muttering and he dipped his head down “I’m suddenly craving marshmallow.” He closed the gap between their lips; Luke smiled into the kiss, amused by his partners awful pick-up line. Luke tasted of vanilla and caramel; when you combined it with the warm air and the smell of the ocean it became truly intoxicating, and for a long moment that probably wasn’t actually all that long, Gerard forgot anything else existed. Luke tilted his head and broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Gerard's “You’re so lame, you know.” Gerard smirked at lukes words “And yet I still got you to marry me.” Luke gave a loose shrug; feeling very comfortable in the arms of his partner. “I love every second.”

 

They eventually wandered back to their home- rather than book a hotel, Gerard had opted for a nice little villa with a pool. He quite liked pretending to read while Luke lounged in the pool in ungodly tight shorts. He figured with some convincing he could get him to sunbathe naked, and that would truly be a wonderful sight; one he couldn’t enjoy in a hotel. The pool was actually where Luke headed; calling to his partner as he continued to walk through the house- dropping his shirt on the floor “gonna swim-bring me a drink.” Gerard shook his head loosely, a light smile resting on his face “What do I get in exchange for my labours?” Gerard spoke back, raising his voice to compensate for the distance. His answer came in the form of Lukes shorts landing in front of him, and Gerard figured he could probably manage to pour some lemonade into a glass. 

 

Gerard waved the glad loosely at his partner, who was currently treading water. “Your order, good sir.” Luke gave him a smile, resting his arm on the side of the pool, and holding one hand up. Gerard handed him the glass, and sat himself down, dropping his feet into the water. “Are you actually naked?” Luke winked at his partner, taking a sip from his glass and letting out a dramatic noise of satisfaction. “Just like me.” Gerard raised a brow at the statement and Luke put the glass down on the side “Perfect.” Gerard tilted his head in agreement, although was distracted when luke grabbed his hand, pulling him into the pool. The surprise on his partners face made Luke laugh; Gerard laughed with him, and rested his hand on the small of Lukes back before sliding it down. He nuzzled himself against Lukes neck; muttering into it “You are.” He dropped a kiss on his neck “You’re also a little shit” He muttered, turning them and pressing his partner against the side of the pool. Luke put up no protest, and turned his head, dropping his lips on Gerard's and resting his hands on the small of his back. The kiss deepened itself naturally, and Gerard wrapped his arms around his partners neck; one arm bent, so he could put his hand in his soft (but wet) hair. Gerard wanted to comment; he wanted to tell Luke that he loved him, that he drove him insane. He wanted to tell him he was beautiful, and that he still got the same pool of heat in his stomach when he saw him now that he got when they first started dating. That he adored the cheeky grin he got on his face whenever he teased him, and that he loved waking up to him snuggled against him; even if his hair occasionally got in his mouth. He wanted to tell him how much he loved the little things- the taste of coffee on his lips, the smell of his over-priced perfume, the way he twirled noodles around his chopsticks when they got take out, the way he said his name, the way he lifted himself onto his toes when they kissed. His raw and open soul. He wanted to tell him how much he loved the way he closed his eyes when he tried a new whiskey, that he found the testosterone fuelled post-match celebrations he had borne witness to more times than he could count intoxicating to watch. He wanted to tell him how much he loved that he was so worried he thought he was using him, and the grumpy face he pulled when he was hungry. He wanted to tell him he knew where every freckle was on his face, because he spent so long admiring it. He wanted to tell him that when he looked into those beautiful sky-blue eyes, that all he could see was love. He wanted to tell him he was his. But talking would ruin the moment, and he was confident he had nothing to say that Luke didn’t already know. 

 

“How do I look?” Luke asked, giving a twirl. “Delicious.” Gerard replied, returning his eyes to his feet as he put his shoes on. “That’s exactly what I was going for.” Luke gave the top of Gerard head a kiss, and took his phone out, dropping his head beside Gerard's “Say cheese!” Luke tilted his head to his favourite angle, and Gerard rolled his eyes, smiling at the camera as he spoke “The things I put up with.” 

 

Luke was about 9 drinks deep (excluding shots), and was feeling very, well, drunk. He was currently jumping up and down beside Gerard- who despite having drank exactly the same amount, appeared to be sober. He was matching his energy levels with no problems; although as the track changed he did stop jumping. Luke made a face, but very quickly forgot to pout when Gerard pulled him flush against him; dipping his head to his neck. Luke let out a long hum, rutting against his partner, who mirrored his actions; for some reason Gerard would never understand (or question) a bar was the one place it was socially acceptable to dry hump someone with an audience. The possessive part of him enjoyed it very much. Gerard shifted his head, and dropped his lips against Lukes. It was a pretty sloppy kiss as a result of the amount of alcohol that had been consumed by both of them. It was heavy, messy and heated. Luke broke the kiss when the next song ended, giggling to himself as he rested his forehead on Gerard's. “I need a drink.” Gerard nodded at his partner “I’ll meet you at the bar I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Luke gave him a kiss on the cheek, and made his way over to the bar; somewhat clumsily. Gerard really needed to help him work on his alcohol tolerance, because frankly it was a little embarrassing to be such a light weight. 

 

Luke was leaning on the bar, waiting for his drinks to be made and minding his own business. It wasn’t a particularly rare occurrence for him to be hit on, especially not in a gay bar. “Hey, ain’t seen you around before blue eyes.” Luke looked at the man speaking to him with a bored expression. He was drunk, sure. But he wasn’t paralytic and he sure as hell wasn’t about to entertain a fuck boy who used the blue eyes line. “Try somebody else.” Luke was going to turn his head back to the bar, but apparently his disinterest wasn’t evident enough “Come on, babe don’t play hard to get.” Luke looked at him with the same bored face “Nothin’ hard about it, babe.” Luke made the universal gesture of ‘you can go now’ and turned back to the bar. The man decided to try his Luke, and thought grabbing Lukes ass would be a fantastic idea; after all, he was clearly very interested in him. Luke made a face of offended shock, and was about to tell him to fuck off when Gerard gave the fuckboy a shove “Hey, hands off lover boy.” Gerard stood between Luke and the male, who put his arms out to the side, beckoning him closer “what’s it to you old man.” Gerard resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the over-used insult. “I’m his husband, now fuck off.” Fuckboy laughed, looking at Luke “He married you? Man you must be rich. No wonder he came to me to satisfy him, I don’t need no pills to get it up.” He gave Gerard a shove, and Gerard closed his eyes for a moment, he was going to compose himself, but he changed his mind. Instead, he balled up his fist and punched him in the jaw. He was obviously not sober, and the punch took him by surprise and threw him off balance- he landed on his ass. Gerard shook his hand out; it hurts more than you think to punch someone. He held his uninjured hand out to Luke, who completely ignored it in favour of capturing his lips. He’d always had a bit of a thing for knights.   
The two exited the bar (punching someone usually gets you kicked out) and Gerard attempted to order them a taxi, but it was difficult to remain focused on that task with Lukes hand down his jeans. “can’t you wait 10 minutes?” Gerard let out half a laugh, leaning back against the wall along the side of the bar. “Why?” Luke mumbled against Gerard's neck, hand still pawing at his crotch. “Because if we’re fucking, we’re doing it properly.” Gerard reasoned; Luke continued his movements, making no sign of stopping. Gerard tilted his chin up, and looked his partner in the eyes “I want to spoil you, marshmallow. I want to take my time, and tease you. I can’t do that in an alley.” Luke let out a hum, nuzzling himself into Gerard neck. Gerard had finally managed to actually order a taxi, and as much as he wanted to pin his partner against the wall until he screamed his name- he thought better of it. Not least because he was drunk, and Gerard knew damn well that meant he’d be extra vocal. The main reason, however was that he wasn’t going to take advantage of him- Luke wouldn’t have sex in an alley sober, and he wasn’t going to let him do it drunk. He was his to look after- he wasn’t going to make him stop groping him though. At least not until the taxi arrived. 

 

The taxi was…interesting. Luke decided he would much rather sit on Gerard's lap than on the actual seat. Having seen enough car accident victims to know he didn’t want that to ever happen to his husband; Gerard insisted his partner put a seatbelt on. Luke had protested, but they had reached a compromise and he had sat in the middle, a hand on Gerard's thigh, and his mouth on his neck. Gerard had a feeling this was going to affect his Uber rating. He did rather enjoy a drunk and handsy Luke; this wasn’t the first time and he had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last. “Fun night?” The driver spoke as he waited for the light to turn green, and Gerard nodded automatically as Luke replied to the driver; never straying from the close proximity to his partner. “Amazing. And it’s gonna get better, ain’t it babe?” Gerard kept a protective hand on his partners back “Of course.” He looked at the mirror then, speaking to the driver “Sorry about him, by the way. He can’t handle his liquor.” Luke made a noise of disagreement, and started groping at Gerard's crotch- although thankfully over the top of his jeans. “That’s cuz you plied me with drink so you could seduce me.” Gerard supressed a groan at the feeling of Lukes hand, and slowly slid it back onto his thigh; speaking to distract him from the action “How else am I supposed to get a 22-year-old into bed?” The driver furrowed his brow, glancing loosely into the mirror as he started to drive once more; light green. “He seems pretty gone.” Gerard hummed in response, toying with Lukes blonde locks “He’s alright. He might be a little delicate in the morning though.” The driver gave a loose nod “Do you think you should be…” he faded himself off, and Gerard raised a brow, before registering what he was trying to avoid asking “Oh. God, no, he's my husband.” Gerard looked down at Lukes hand on his thigh, and at the two rings resting on his finger. He let his lip quirk into half a smile, and put his hand atop Lukes, entwining their fingers. “Oh thank God. I mean I know it isn’t illegal, but man I was having a real moral crisis here.” The driver gave a nervous laugh, and visibly relaxed. Gerard chuckled at his response “I tell you what, I’ll pretend I didn’t know you thought I was going to take advantage of my husband, if you pretend you don’t notice him groping me.” The driver chortled, and flicked the indicator as he spoke “Deal.”

 

Luke literally pushed Gerard into the house; and as soon as the door was closed he started removing clothes. Gerard blinked at him- brain momentarily turning off as he watched his partner strip, before clicking back into reality and taking his own shirt off. He was going to unbuckle his belt when Luke pressed himself against him, connecting their lips. Gerard moved his hands, resting them on his partners rear and back, and enjoying the taste of vodka and rum on his lips. Luke was clearly very eager- he usually was after drinking so much and if Gerard imagined if he was an insecure man he’d worry about his fidelity. As it stood, he was more worried someone would take advantage of his inability to fight back when hammered. He wasn’t thinking about that right now though, he was thinking about the noises that were going to be coming out of his already vocal partner. Gerard took a few blind steps forwards- Luke refused to budge and it made it difficult to see where he was going. Gerard tilted his head, kissing along Lukes jawline as he spoke, which elicited a pleasured hum from Luke. “Bedroom.” Luke clearly had no problem with this concept, and backstepped until he was through the bedrooms doorframe; Gerard was so glad it was a bungalow because he didn’t think Luke would let him walk up the stairs. At least not in a way he wouldn’t break his neck doing. Once in the bedroom Luke let himself fall onto the bed- taking Gerard with him. Gerard let his weight rest on his arms, one bent around the side of Lukes head- hand in his hair. Their lips stayed together- kiss deep and heavy, holding anticipation of what was to come. Luke rested his hand on his partners ass- hand under his jeans and Gerard hummed into their kiss, rolling his hips and grinding against his partner- enjoying the relief the friction brought. Gerard tilted his head, kissing down Lukes jaw, and enjoying his hums of pleasure. He move one of his hands to Lukes crotch, running his hand along his length, and eliciting a moan from his partner. Gerard smiled at the noise, and started kissing down his chest- making his way down his body. Luke put his hand in Gerard's always soft hair, toying with the loose curls and tilting his head back- resting it on the pillow. Gerard continued to make his way down his body- kissing at his inner thighs. Luke squirmed in his spot, tugged lightly at Gerard's hair until Gerard obliged, and started kissing at the base of his length. Luke let out a hum, free hand curling itself into the bedsheet as Gerard dragged his tongue along his length. Luke let out a moan as Gerard dipped his head down, taking his length in his mouth and resting his hand on his thigh. He let himself pick up a rhythm, enjoying the taste of his partner and the increasingly loud moans coming from him. The grip Luke had on Gerard's hair tightened- it wasn’t a conscious movement, and he wasn’t pulling it but Gerard could feel it nonetheless, and was enjoying the absolute openness that came from his intoxicated partner. Luke rolled his hips, searching for more contact- Gerard responded by pulling his head back and sitting back on his knees and admiring his partner for a moment. “You’re so fucking beautiful Luke.” He hummed out, leaning on either side of the bed and lifting the lubricant from the floor. Luke shifted himself to mirror Gerard's position, sitting on his own legs and looking at his partner with a level of sexual arousal that left Gerard feeling a little weak. “you know what you should do?” Luke hummed at him, taking a few steps- where they steps if you were on your knees? Forwards, and unbuckling Gerard's belt. “What?” Gerard looked at his partner, resting his hands on his rear. Luke looked at him as he slid his hand down his jeans- belt unbuckled and zipper down. “You should fuck me against the wall.” Luke whispered down his ear, tilting his head slightly to kiss at his neck. Gerard hummed in agreement, turning his head to connect their lips for a moment. He stood up then, pulling lukes hand with him and moving him from the bed, pinning him against the closest wall. Luke let him do so, reconnecting their lips as Gerard uncapped the lube and squirted it into his hand, running it over his own length. He lifted one of Lukes legs, and Luke gave a little hop to lift the other- letting Gerard pin him against the wall and wrapping his legs around him. Gerard moved one of his hands to press himself into his partner- who was apparently drunk enough to do this without stretching. Luke let out a whimper, nuzzling his head into the crook of Gerard's neck. “Alright?” Gerard queried- he felt Luke nod “Gimme a minute.” Gerard nodded loosely, turning his head to speak down his ear “Slow as you want, love.” Luke hummed at his partner- taking a long breath and letting himself relax; the alcohol helped. He tightened his legs around Gerard and his partner took that as a sign to move. He started to roll his hips, taking in the smell of Lukes hair- sweat, tea tree, and pineapple. Luke let out a groan, tightening his grip on his partner as he motions picked up. Luke let his head hit the back of the wall, and let out a long moan- Gerard nuzzled into his neck, breath heavy. Luke let out a whine- one hand on Gerard neck and the other sliding under his arm “Oh fuck right there, right there, right there.” He breathed out- sounding very much like the videos Gerard used to watch when Elizabeth wasn’t home. Gerard continued to thrust into his partner, groaning into his neck “You’re so fucking good Luke, God I love you.” Luke tightened his grip on Gerard's hair- and Gerard slid a hand down to his length, matching his movements. Luke put as much focus as his vodka-slowed mind could into holding himself against his partner- hips bucking involuntarily he whined out his partners name repeatedly- getting progressively louder as he tipped over the edge, spilling onto his partners chest. Gerard followed suit soon after, groaning out his partners name as he did so.

 

Gerard lowered his partner gently from the wall, and Luke gave him a lazy kiss that tasted of overpriced spirits. Gerard let the kiss break, and back stepped until he was sat on the bed, pulling his jeans completely off while like disappeared into the bathroom. Gerard shuffled himself up, laying his head on the pillow and resting a hand on his chest. He was pleasantly buzzed, which made for prime sleeping conditions. Luke returned from the bathroom, flopping himself onto the bed and snuggling himself into Gerards chest. Gerard kissed the top of his head, and moved his hand to rest it on the small of Lukes back. “Goodnight, marshmallow.” Luke smiled into Gerard chest, mind pleasantly fuzzed. “G’night.”

 

Gerard looked at his partner from where he was sat, wiggling his brow “Afternoon. How you feeling?” Luke looked grumpy, and sat down on the sofa beside his partner; he had pyjamas on, so clearly he had no intention of leaving the house. “Gross.” He furrowed his brow, moving Gerard arm and lying down on him, before letting go of it- Gerard put his hand down and ran it through his partners hair. “and sore.” Gerard chuckled lightly at the addition to his sentence, and continued to toy with his hair “Well, I’ll make you a smoothie for the former. I can’t do much for the latter except make sure you rest, but I'm sorry if I hurt you.” Luke let out a hum “No. I mean yeah but it’s cool, it’s not like it’s a surprise. You did ask if I was alright, but I didn’t really care in the moment.” Gerard nodded loosely- content to play with his partners hair “Still, I knew you’d be hurting in the morning and nobody wants that. Especially not with a hangover. I’ll make you a smoothie, and we can relax in the house all day. You don’t have to lift a finger.” Luke gave a content sigh. “You’re so good to me…and so comfy, so the smoothie can wait. Extra blueberries though.” Gerard chuckled at his answer, watching the light as it danced around on the blonde locks threaded between his fingers. “Anything for you marshmallow.”


End file.
